Solve for $x$ : $3x + 7 = 10$
Solution: Subtract $7$ from both sides: $(3x + 7) - 7 = 10 - 7$ $3x = 3$ Divide both sides by $3$ $\dfrac{3x}{3} = \dfrac{3}{3}$ Simplify. $x = 1$